Quest for Justice
Quest for Justice is a game made with RPG Maker. Story A young Soldier sets off to look for adventure. Little does he know that he will soon find himself on an epic journey that could set the fate of the entire world! Characters Alex :Name: Alex Masters :Name Meaning: :::Alexander (Protector of Mankind) :::Masters :Age: 24 :Class 1: (Ex-)Soldier :Class 2: Hero :Favorite Weapon: Sword :Special Abilities: Able to equip any weapon and learn any spell (from books) :Hometown: Brosnim :Parents: Deceased :Alignment: Lawful Good :Background: ::A retired Soldier of King Karl's army. His bravery became known by the many incredible feats that made him a legendary Hero to some, but also left him reckless which lead to his demotion... Brian :Name: Brian Highwind :Name Meaning: :::Brian (Strong, Noble Hill) :::Highwind (High Wind) :Age: 22 :Class 1: Soldier :Class 2: Dragoon :Favorite Weapon: Spear :Special Abilities: Jump :Hometown: Narag :Parents: Father deceased. Mother alive. :Alignment: Lawful Neutral :Background: ::Human in appearance, but descended of dragons. The blood of the Red Dragon flows in this young Soldier's veins. Carol :Name: Carol Astarra :Name Meaning: :::Carol (Festive Song) :::Astarra (Star) :Age: 24 :Class 1: Black Mage :Class 2: None :Favorite Weapon: Bow :Special Abilities: Black Magic :Hometown: Unknown :Parents: Deceased :Alignment: Chaotic Good :Background: ::A young woman skilled in the destructive arts, she can harness the power of elements using Black Magic to deal devastating damage to her enemies. Dirk :Name: Dirk Steiner :Name Meaning: :::Dirk (Long dagger) :::Steiner (Stone) :Age: 23 :Class 1: White Mage :Class 2: None :Favorite Weapon: Mace :Special Abilities: White Magic, Scan :Hometown: Brosnim :Parents: Deceased :Alignment: Neutral Good :Background: ::A young priest who taps into the powers of the divine, Dirk uses White Magic to cast spells of recovery and protection. Enrike :Name: Enrike :Name Meaning: :::Enrike (from Eric, honour) :Age: 23 :Class 1: Hand Fighter :Class 2: Berserker :Favorite Weapon: Knuckles :Special Abilities: Chi :Hometown: Nagar Dojo :Parents: Unknown :Alignment: Chaotic Good :Background: ::A young rebellian warrior who trained his body in the ways of martial arts. His battle ability Invoke Chi drives enemies away. Fei-Lin :Name: Fei-Lin :Name Meaning: :::Fei (High position) :::Lin (Forest) :Age: 25 :Class 1: Thief :Class 2: Ninja :Favorite Weapon: Boomerang :Special Abilities: Steal, Ninjutsu :Hometown: Unknown :Parents: Unknown :Alignment: Chaotic Good :Background: ::Fei-Lin is a gentle Ninja who can Steal anything from anyone. His skill and boldness are legendary. He can also use Scrolls and throwable weapons at the enemy. Gimli :Name: Gimli Teague :Name Meaning: :::Gimli (Heaven) :::Teague (Teacher) :Age: 35 :Class 1: Pirate :Class 2: None :Favorite Weapon: Axe :Special Abilities: Pirate Talk, Sailing :Hometown: Ferris :Parents: Unknown :Alignment: Chaotic Neutral :Background: ::A pirate who sails the open seas, free from all laws and obligations but is nevertheless a caring and gentle person. Helen :Name: Helen Lucina :Name Meaning: :::Helen (Torch) :::Lucina (Light) :Age: 25 :Class 1: Pilot :Class 2: Blue Mage :Favorite Weapon: Sword :Special Abilities: Blue Magic :Hometown: Brosnim :Parents: Alive :Alignment: Chaotic Good :Background: ::A young pilot who never lets her marks escape, especially when it gives her a chance to learn a new Blue Magic spell. ??? :Name: ??? :Name Meaning: :::??? :Age: 26 :Class 1: Necromancer :Class 2: Black Mage :Favorite Weapon: Scythe :Special Abilities: Necromancy :Hometown: Unknown :Parents: Deceased :Alignment: Chaotic Evil? :Background: ::A young Black Mage who's succumbed to the powers of darkness. He is now a Necromancer who wants to destroy anything to oppose him. Jenny :Name: Jenny Heart :Name Meaning: :::Jennifer (Fair, Pure) :::Heart :Age: 16 :Class 1: Songstress :Class 2: Time Mage :Favorite Weapon: Harp :Special Abilities: Sing, Time Magic :Hometown: Unknown :Parents: Deceased :Alignment: Neutral :Background: ::A young girl who uses her voice as a weapon. She can Sing songs to protect her friends. Classes Berserker Bersekers are warriors who are prone to put themselves in a state of pure rage (Berserk status). While in this state, the Berserker's offensive power and agility grow to twice their original proportions, but the warrior has no control over their own actions, leaving them to attack the enemy at random. Black Mage Black Mages are a breed of magicians that can call upon the powers of the elements to deal damage to their enemies based on their selected Spell's element, as well as inflicting negative status effects. Blue Mage Blue Mages are quite ordinary warriors, with the only exception that they can learn an enemy's ability or Spell by observing them being used. Dragoon Dragoons are a special breed of warriors that have received the powers of the Dragons by certain individual means. These powers allow them to use a Jump ability, which sends the Dragoon off into the air. While in the air, the Dragoon can't do anything but is immune to any enemy attack. However, the Dragoon will also build up a massive amount of damage while airborne, which will then eventually be dealt to the selected target, ignoring any resistances. Hand Fighter Also known as Monks, Hand Fighters are special warriors that have trained their bodies in the way of the martial arts. It usually takes many years to achieve plenty of power to either aid or destroy the world, but most of these fighters tend to complete their training until the day of graduation. Hero The Hero class is what some may know as the Jack-of-all-Trades or Red Mage. With the only exception of being able to really equip ANY weapon (except staves) and armor, and to learn ANY Spell from the appropriate spell book. Necromancer A "fallen" Black Mage that has the power to channel with the spirits of the deceased in order to deal damage or use it for other means... Ninja Fast and swift warriors, Ninja are known to be extremely successful assassins that can also use powerful Ninjutsu magic for various means and purposes. Pilot Though not really a class, Pilots are still worth mentioning as they are the only ones that can operate and repair Airships. Pirate Pirates are generally a misunderstood warrior class, as most of them are known to pillage and plunder peaceful villages for their own (sometimes extraordinarily wicked) means and purposes. However, some Pirates have become what they are to restore peace to the world instead of this. Soldier Also technically not a real class, anyone to join the King's Army is classified as a Soldier. Songstress Also known as Bard, this special class has the power to use Songs for status manipulation or helping their party. Thief Sneaky and cunning warriors, Thieves are known to be able to Steal items or other things from their enemies. Even things that are never physically present, such as Time. Time Mage Time Mages are a special breed of magicians that have the power to manipulate Time itself, as well as the forces of Gravity. White Mage White Mages are benevolent magicians that make deals with the Higher Eternals to use what is known as White Magic. This is a usually curative branch of Magic, though it does have some manipulative and offensive Spells. Working Systems :Jump Command :Scan Command :Steal Command :Blue Magic Category:Games Using RTP Graphics